


Make the Most of It

by mizuxe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuxe/pseuds/mizuxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention could be nice, and when Felix grew bored of the game (and if Mia was sure of one thing, it was that Felix would find someone new to flirt with shortly) then hey, no hard feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just going to be a place for me to upload some old stories before my laptop dies on me for good. This was wrote about a year ago, I'm not really sure how good it is but it's probably worth a giggle.

The constant interruptions had become almost a comfort after 2 years of fighting with the New Republic, a little reminder that people were still people and not just armour that occasionally screamed (either in terror or to be heard, it could be hard to tell a lot of the time).

That didn’t mean she enjoyed it of course.

“There she is,” Felix announced to the room at large, striding forward with his helmet jammed under one arm and that stupid grin he seemed to think was alluring. It was, but there was no way in hell Mia would ever admit it. Thankfully the ‘room at large’ consisted of 2 people, including Mia, and she was pretty sure the guy laid out on the sagging couch was asleep.

“Here I am,” she sighed, willed her face to remain impassive and ignored the tell-tale pull of a grin against her lips. Flipping her book closed (a tattered thing she had found on a supply hunt a week ago) Mia resigned herself to rolling her eyes at the man before her.

The merc seemed to almost fall into a wooden chair beside her, grin never wavering even as he shuffled toward her through a collection of squeaks and scrapes of wood on steel. When she finally looked away, scratching her brow as an excuse not to look at his attempts to sit near enough on top of her, Felix had finally relaxed and planted his stupid armoured leg over her lap with a contented sigh.

“Get off of me,” Mia grouched, forcing the calf across her thigh back to the floor with a little too much force. She huffed, giving the man beside her a slight frown as Felix made a show of straightening once more.

“You know, I’ve never had anyone say that to me before,” he muttered, both pretended they didn’t see his arm laying across the back of her chair with such practised ease it was almost impressive.

“I’m your first?” she cooed, enjoying the grin she received for the pantomime a little too much. “Aww, Felix, that’s so cute,”

“Isn’t it?” he asked, face the picture of hurt and disappointment when Mia wiggled away the arm that climbed across her shoulder. Instead, Felix propped his leg once again into her lap in what seemed like an automatic response. When Mia just sighed and allowed it, the merc took to inspecting the room around them with obvious contempt. The guy on the couch was definitely snoring now. “Why are you in here? It’s boring,”

“I was enjoying the peace and quiet, until you got here,” she muttered, waving the tattered book in her hand between them and not feeling a shred of surprise when Felix snatched it away not a second later.

“And now you’re enjoying me,” he was smirking, Mia could tell without even looking at him. Her abused book was dropped under his chair, forgotten as Felix crowded her and forced her to watch his stupid attractive face. “You are so welcome,” If anything, said grin only grew larger when Mia tried to push his leg from her lap and elbow him away at the same time.

“What do you want, Felix?”

“Well, I mean, I do have a list if you’re interested,” Another stupid grin, Mia could feel the beginning of a blush even as she openly scoffed. She had to get out of here soon before her face heated too much, something that was becoming more and more likely with every joke. “I thought I’d ease you into the idea first, but I do like your eagerness to please,”

“Wow, I will slap you,”

“So you’ve seen my list already?” God damn it, if anything the grin was just getting bigger. Mia frowned, crossed her arms and merely waited for Felix to grow bored. She almost cheered in victory when he sighed and held up his hands in surrender. “I wondered where you were, that’s not a crime,”

“It should be,” she muttered, voice light but nowhere near as amused as she had planned. Instead, Mia gave the merc a small smile and gestured vaguely toward herself. “I’m here, being hassled and periodically used as a foot stool,” This time, she caught his leg the moment before it found her thighs again. Felix outright laughed and Mia found herself fighting one of her own as she let his foot fall to the floor. “Do that again and I’ll set you on fire while you sleep,”

“I feel like we’re learning a lot about each other today, a lot of kinks to delve into here,”

“Felix,”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, leant back in his chair and grew oddly quiet for a moment. The frown almost looked out of place, especially after teasing her for so long and thoroughly enjoying her annoyance. “Do you wanna spar?” he blurted, just as Mia made to grab for her book beneath his chair. “I’m bored and so are you,”

“I’m not b-“

“- Shhh, there should be no lies between us,” he interrupted, gloved fingers resting against her lips until Mia scoffed and batted his hand away. The pure joy on Felix’s face while Mia tried to still the pull of a smile, it was almost cute. “Come on, it’ll be fun, you can hit me and pretend it’s training,”

She made a grand show of thinking over Felix’s plan, arms crossed with a slight pout of the lips. In a strange way she was almost grateful for the merc’s attention, an idea that she was absolutely not going to think about too deeply. Attention could be nice, and when Felix grew bored of the game (and if Mia was sure of one thing, it was that Felix would find someone new to flirt with shortly) then hey, no hard feelings.

Hopefully.

“That sounds good to me,” The pair were already standing, Mia leading the way with merely the idea of throwing punches at the merc. If anything, the idea of sparring was a relief after however long they had spent sparring with words (a fight she will always lose with someone like Felix). 

“That’s my girl.” Another arm slung itself across her shoulders, where it stayed for a full 10 seconds until Mia elbowed the idiot away.


End file.
